


A Matter of Blood

by Trashfire



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashfire/pseuds/Trashfire
Summary: Ryan has an accident and gets a blood donation. MAJOR SPOILERS





	

His blood type is RH-null, one of the rarest.  It can come about completely by chance, or it can be inherited.  

 

Doctor Ryan Dalias was finishing up an emergency surgery, the removal of a not very pleasant organ that had become unstable in a patient.  Unfortunately, when a Glohsbite’s equivalent to an appendix decides to atrophy, it becomes explosive.  As Dalias found out.  The hard way.  

After the explosion, he was aware of a gash in his leg the size of what used to be Texas, before it became it’s own country, the cool wall behind him, the voice of The Interface, and his vision fading.  He was also aware of the fact that quite a lot of his blood was spurting onto the floor from his leg.  He would have been worried, if he hadn’t been going numb.

He woke to a splitting headache laying on a soft bed.  He moaned before attempting to open his eyes.  Dalias was greeted by too bright light, so he quickly shut them again.

“Ah, he wakes,” came the voice of his superior, Doctor Horace Urvidian.

“How long was I out?” His throat was dry, he cracked and eyelid, and turned his head to Urvidian.  Dalias saw the tube of red blood entering arm through a vein, which caused him to sit up in panic, “Where did you get this blood?  Don’t you know I’m-”

“Yes, RH-null, and lucky for you we have someone onboard with the same blood type, or else you would be dead.” Urvidian cut him off, “I thought you were supposed to be a good surgeon Dalias,”

Ryan tipped his head back, ignoring the jab.  He was lucky, one of the reasons he had decided to go into medicine in the first place was his “golden blood” as it was referred to.  Universal donor, but he could only receive that type.  Double edged sword, he could save lives, but it was incredibly hard to find someone who could save his.  Like being a doctor.  Being born with RH-null blood was one in a billion chance, literally.  In the twenty first century, only forty people with his blood type had ever been recorded.  He was sure that number was only marginally higher now.  He wondered who had saved his life this time before drifting off to sleep.

Urvidian stood quietly, knowing that Ryan had fallen asleep.  He flexed his arm and removed the small bandage from the inner elbow.  

—–

“Ryan!” Jane’s voice traveled through him like a lightning bolt, shocking him awake.

“Nurse Johns?” He sat up, expecting a wave of dizziness that never came, lucky again.

“You absolute moron, how did you manage to muck up that surgery?” Jane sat on the end of his bed, holding a glass of water out to him, “If it wasn’t for Urvidian you’d have kicked the bucket,”

“Yeah, did he find me?” Ryan sipped the water, then started chugging it, as his thirst overcame him.

“No, Doctor Oosolong did, but he’s got the same blood type, RH… something, lucky, right?” Ryan spat out the water in his mouth, before choking on some.

“W-What? Jane, you know how rare that is? It’s…” he trailed off staring at her.  “Could, you give me a minute?”

Jane gave him a sideways look, “Yeah, gotta hit the head or something? You know I am a nurse, I can alway he-”

“Jane, I got this just, leave please,” now he was dizzy.

Urvidian had the same blood type.  An incredibly rare blood type. A one in a billion chance.  A blood type that could be inherited.  One that could be passed down from a … father.  

His mother had known Urvidian back before Ryan was born, they had some sort of history, he’d even caught them kissing at his father’s funeral.  Was Admiral Dalias his father?  He couldn’t shake the feeling.

—–

Ryan burst into Urvidian’s office.

“I thought you had learned to knock, looks like you’re still a troglodyte after all, should have guessed with that forehead.” Urvidian rolled his eyes and put down a stack of paper, “Weren’t you prescribed bed rest for a week?”

“Like you prescribed my mother?” Ryan slammed his hands onto the desk.

“What are you talking about?” Urvidian stood to his full height, a few inches taller than Ryan.  

“RH-null Urvidian, you know how rare that is!”

“Yes, and I said, you are extraordinarily lucky someon-”

“That someone was you! You have the same type as me, blood types are inherited!” Ryan cut him off with a growl.

“Are you suggesting..?” Urvidian closed the gap between them with one stride, staring him down.

“Suggesting that someone who knew my mother, someone who’s kissed her, someone who could have done so much more, could be my” Ryan was too angry for words.  If this man was his father, half of his life would be a lie.  Could his father have known? Were there similarities that he’d overlooked somehow, that his father saw in him?  Addiction was one…

“It was a mistake, we were young, and-”

“Stop!” Ryan didn’t want to hear this, he backed away from the other man.  “Just tell me, did you know?”

“No. I had no way of knowing until…” Urvidian looked away.

“The funeral,” Ryan finished.  He gave Urvidian a look of disgust and walked out, not caring that he slammed the door.


End file.
